thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Fender
HE IS A TORTURED, MOROSE, COMPLICATED MOTHERFUCKER, WHO WOULD NOT CRACK A SMILE IF YOU GAVE HIM A MILLION BUCKS, A CUPCAKE, AND A CAN OF COKE! -an accurate quote to summarize this character 'Fictional Background' Zeke "Zexion" Fender is Member VI of Organization XIII. Although there are many Members, Fender is much more sinister than the rest. Oh wait, did we say "sinister?" Sorry, we met "selfish." In The Nobody Virus, Fender plays a large role as one of the main antagonists along with Marla Shift and Christopher Xehanort. History Early Years Born in the United Kingdom- yes, the whole UK; no town, region, or even country is needed for reference- Fender moved to America for his freshman year in high school, his parents believing the education system was better there. (Because everyone knows there's no better education than American public schools.) Fender found otherwise, however, when he became easily intellectually-superior to his peers. Although an underachiever, Fender was regarded as one of the most intelligent kids to attend his school district because no bad fanfic is complete without a Mary Sue to give Bella Swan a run for her money. Despite this, Fender was never picked on nor bullied (unlike classmate and future fellow-Member, Ryan Hall) and his space was respected, being the loner that he was. Although having a brilliant mind, he often failed his courses due to laziness and the feeling that he was better than what his New York high school limited him to. Although it seemed like he was a quiet intellectual who wanted a peaceful life by himself, Fender actually dreamed of creating miracles with the human mind, using science as a tool. Little did Fender know, containing his ambition was slowly deteriorating his stability and his mind was soon vulnerable to depression. This link brought to you by someone that has never truly dealt with depression and instead think it makes you a special little snowflake of a soul rather than, you know, making you depressed and apathetic. In his senior year, he met the redheaded and pretty Kairi who approached him flirtatiously one day. Kairi truly had a crush on Fender (as did many girls, because everyone loved him and wanted to be his girlfriend and give him muffins), and had been waiting a very long time to approach him. (OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS! See, Kairi- being a halfways decent person unlike Narcissism McGee over here- saw this guy sitting by his lonesome and thought maybe the new student was just having a hard time fitting in and came over to say hi and be nice. Little did she know she was talking to the creep of all creeps who became obsessed with her, because he thinks more with his OTHER head than the one with a brain in it.) Shocked at the desire Kairi had shown him rebooted Fender's happiness, and he was soon so infatuated with her that it became a one-sided love. Unfortunately, he was too nervous and shy to approach her for a date, and she ended up going out with another boy. Because of this, Fender's depression came back ten-fold, and he began to slowly strip himself of his humanity by isolating himself from others even more than beforehand and insatiably desiring power while lusting after his love. On graduation day, Zeke Fender assaulted Kairi's boyfriend, and the love of his life RIGHTFULLY slapped him once while AGAIN RIGHTFULLY calling him an "asshole". Distraught, Fender never speaks to Kairi again because he's a douchenozzle like that, yet her existence continues to disturb him. In the Heartless and Finding the Organization After high school, Fender worked for The Heartless, and spent his time with them in misery. Personally regarded as the worst year and a half of his life, Fender grew to hate the Heartless, a grudge that stuck with him after he was done with them. Like in school, Fender was acknowledged by the Heartless for his brilliance but nonchalant attitude that was thickened by his depression over Kairi. The leader, Diz, made Fender a high-ranking official within the Heartless, yet the young intellectual felt useless in a gang that merely fought just to keep power and control over others. One day, Fender was called by Xehanort, who openly admired Fender's abilities and asked him to join the Organization. Fender instantly agreed, feeling miserable and underappreciated under Diz's employ. Organization Days The man known as Zeke Fender stripped away the last of himself and put on the cold mask of "Zexion". Although his depression was treated by his new life, Zexion still thought about Kairi here and there, though his main focus was on breeding the Nobody Virus with fellow Member and science-appreciator Vexen. The fact that he was doing what he always wanted to do -- to create something extroardinary (nice spelling there, bro)-- was the main reason he started to enjoy life again. Role in the Organization Zexion's role in the Organization is that of one of the two breeders of the Virus that is intended to wipe out the human population and replace them with drones called "Dusks". While he is a very smart man with capabilities to help his colleague, Vexen, he usually takes a backseat and lets the college-educated breeder take control during tests because he's lazy and needs to take plenty of time out of each day to stroke his own ego. When he's not working on the Virus, Zexion plays the role of a Collector, finding capable test subjects to endure the Virus' affects. He kinda sucks at this job and never gets anything done. Zexion is also among the Six Trusted, and is high within Xehanort's inner circle despite being a loner even in his new career. He is greatly respected by all Members, including Saix, due to his cold intellect and intimidating features. Despite this, he only sees Vexen and Xehanort as his true equals, deeming the rest of the Organization as people who should treat him with the same respect and hero-worship that they do Xehanort. Again, making Bella look like a decent person by comparison; at least she saw herself as average and didn't demand false worship like this dickbag. Personality Although incredibly intelligent (perhaps even moreso than Xehanort), Zexion is an incredibly miserable man. Greatly disturbed by his broken heart, he has become a ruthless sociopath with a disregard for others completely except those who can benefit him. Although he and Vexen are partners and good friends (assuming Zexion even wants a friend) and both are rather cold-hearted, Zexion is by far more inhumane, finding delight in pain, suffering, and misery. In his eyes, the world must be consumed with the sorrow and grief he himself is forced to feel. So, in short, Zeke is that emo kid you didn't like in high school because he thought misanthropy was the only way to live. No one ever liked that guy. Weapons Zexion does not personally use many weapons, choosing to instead psychologically torment his victims and let his associates physically destroy whoever it is they're antagonizing. An example of this occurred at Seaside Heights, where Zexion used his sophistication and intelligence to torment "the Guido" and lure him into a trap where he was killed off by Larxene. Relying on such a subjective "weapon" would normally have ridiculously precise circumstances to work, but Zexion has been blessed by the whims of God (a.k.a. the writers) so luckily he will only go against people that are an exaggerated level of stupid to make him look like a genius by comparison. Butting heads against someone else with the slightest margin of wit would take too much effort. Also, he used and kept the gun Moira, so dedicating this section to how uber-smart he was is kinda pointless and pretentious. Category:Organization XIII Category:Antagonists